valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 17: The Court Martial (Pt.3)
Story Mission Briefing This is an operation to force an entry into the capital of Randgriz for Lieutenant Colonel Crowe. We're finally getting closer to the capital, all that's left is to make sure Lieutenant Colonel Crowe stands in the military court in one piece. Capture the enemy camps in areas 2, 3 and 4 to make our approach safe. Strategy Deploy your leaders in area 1 with your tank. Make both of them snipers with the Brondel rifle. Riela should be a scout. Give Riela the Rouwen RgR and +20 armor damage trinket. Deploy an assault each into 4H and 4I. Give one of them the +10 damage amulet and the ZM-MPX, give the other the T-MAG and +20 damage. Give one of your master scouts the Gallian-R and the armor. Phase 1 #Move your tank for the enemy base in the northwest. Destroy the tank. #Same action, you can use the tank's attack on the enemies in the central north camp if you have few targets. #Use one of your leaders to clear any remaining enemies from your main camp, move away from line of sight of the tower. #Deploy Riela to take the base. Avoid the shorter route through the grass. Withdraw your tank and Riela. #Take one of the bases in area 4, whichever is easier. #Withdraw and deploy your remaining leader into the base at area 4. Take out the defender to the other base. #Take the other base. #Deploy Riela using Valkyria into area 2 southeast, take the most direct route for the northwest base. Destroy the enemy tank. #Deploy Margit or Gloria and take out the tower. #Force withdraw Riela. Phase 2 #Take the area 2 northwest base using Riela. #Same action. #Deploy the scout with armor into area 3. Take the northwest base. #Same action. #Same action. Withdraw. #Use the rest of your CPs to defend your bases. Mission Banter Kurt: First of the bases taken. Good, press on. Crowe: Hey, there's not much time left to be happy. Finish it quick. Kurt: Understood. All men, continue taking their bases without giving them any break. Mission Banter Kurt: Second base taken. Only one left! Crowe: Hurry up and get us in already, don't give the bastard Isler time! Kurt: There's no time, let's speed it up! Phase 3 #Redeploy your armored scout into northwest area 3. Ignore the tank and run past it for the southeast base. #Use order: 治療要請 on the scout. (Medical aid request) #Take the base. #Same action. #Deploy your tank into area 1. Run over one of the gunners until it's back faces you, shoot it down with your gun. Go for the enemy base. #Destroy the enemy tank. Move to the northwest corner of the tower. #Force withdraw your tank. #Get rid of the remaining gunner in your base. #Deploy Margit or Gloria to take out the tower. #Deploy your +20 damage assault to clear area 1 of lancers. #Same action. Phase 4 #Take the enemy ace out. #Same action / Free action. #Take the area 1 base. #Deploy your tank into area 4. Take out the gunner with it. Then move it directly into the gun of the enemy tank. #Deploy Riela into area 4, move as far as you can with her. #Use order: 貫通射撃 (2 CP) on Riela. (Penetrative shot) #CP used by order. #Activate Valkyria on Riela, go directly for the enemy base. Take the base. If you cannot kill the defender with it, blast it out of the camp. End your turn within the camp or take it. #Use grenade if missed. Take the base. #Use normal attack if missed. Take the base. Rewards *EXP 12000 *DCT 40000 Aftermath 軍法会議 Court-Martial Man: We will now begin the hearing! Lieutenant Colonel Ramsey Crowe, announce the charges. Crowe: I, Ramsey Crowe, bring forth evidence and seek to prove that a certain person in the Gallian army is leaking confidential military information to the Empire. Crowe: The accused, Carl Isler, is taking the defendant's stand. Isler: ... Crowe: The defendant is leaking military secrets by consorting with the Yggdist church's head priest, Gennaro Borgia. Crowe: The evidence lies in these operation instructions. Crowe: These papers have been sent by the defendant to the priest Borgia, and there are multiple instances of our principality's secret information replicated on them. Isler: Do the papers themselves contain any information that directly describes my involvement with them! Crowe: ..the defendant, one of your errands involving the border involved the employ of 3 messengers. Isler: What?! How did you know that! Crowe: You must not know that one of the 3 men you employed works for Intelligence? Isler: No, it cannot be?! Crowe: The defendant has received information on the Empire from the priest, Borgia. Crowe: Despite that he has kept the information to himself and ignored possible losses of our country. Crowe: The defendant's greatest crime involves the leaking of information to the Empire during the clash at Naggiar, allowing the enemy to know about our defenses of the capital and allowing the raid to happen. Crowe: A soldier sworn to the protection of the country has consorted with our enemies in order to destroy it! Crowe: The crime committed is without a doubt treason of the highest form.. the defendant is an enemy of the country! Isler: Enemy.. I, an enemy of the country?! Isler: Ramsey Crowe! What do you claim to know! Isler: Do you sincerely think that if all our country united against the Empire we would have any chance of winning! Isler: It is precisely because of fools like you that I've decided to combat fire with fire! Crowe: The only fool around here is you, Isler! Isler: What!! Crowe: What do you claim to be protecting by sacrificing the lives of our citizens who have bravely stood up in defense of it! Crowe: A soldier's duty is to protect lives, land, and assets! Crowe: What you have done is throw away the lives of our citizens! You have peddled our land and sold our assets! You are a warmonger only seeking to protect your own position! Crowe: If you claim to be innocent, profess your actions to the public and ask for their approval! Isler: ..!! Crowe: The court has found that the defendant has relegated the squad leader of the 422s, 2nd Lieutenant Kurt Irving for charges of treason without proof. Crowe: The court has also found that the tank pilot from the same squad has rejected the use of prohibited biological gas weapons and fled the country. Crowe: The defendant has ignored this reason and branded the 422s with treason and attempted to execute them. Man: That incident caused HQ much stress deciding the punishment. Crowe: I have one last request. Crowe: Even though branded as traitors and many attempts have been made on their lives, squad 422 has continued engaging the Empire in battle. Crowe: There are confirmations of them in Yuell, Anthold, the northern mines and Naggiar. There are even Gallian regulars who have been saved by them. Crowe: Finally, it was none other than the 422s who came to the defense of the capital when the defendant allowed it to fall into peril. Man: Hmm.. Regarding that, I have asked for witnesses from the citizen folk and soldiers. Crowe: The 422s are originally a squad that is unrecorded in the military records. Crowe: However, their work has left an indelible mark on many of the citizens. Crowe: I believe we should consider carefully how to deal with a heroic squad like theirs. Kurt: It seems Major General Isler has been arrested through the charges brought forth by Lieutenant Colonel Crowe. 21: A Major General?! How did such a high-ranking man become the traitor! 3: With the Major General arrested, HQ must be in a state of chaos again. 45: It becomes scary when you think about how much information has been given to the Empire.. Amy: Are our innocence proven? Kurt: It seems that it will take some time for them to decide as many other crimes are mixed in as well. Valerie: I wonder if our punishment is to wait for our treatment. Annika: Can't we just throw our hair back and be happy? Kurt: At the very least, we will no longer be under attack from the Gallian army. Leila: What's that! Let's just celebrate! Giulio: Okay! Let's have a party! Riela: Let's! Kurt: Let's go wild just for today. It's a party! Borgia: To think Isler has been arrested.. Borgia: I cannot have him confess. He must be erased. Borgia: The Gallian army is making preparations for the attack on Ghirlandaio. Borgia: They have their hands full and cannot deal with Isler now.. There should still be time. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions